Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame: Episode 7
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: The next installment of the T5RYCB Ranger Series is here. This time we are going over the rainbow to answer one simple question: Why can they wear their colors all the time and get away with it?
1. 1: Multicolored Questions, Best of Rest

A/N 1: It's the next installment of the T5RYCB Ranger Series. This time we take an overall look at all Rangers and wonder: Why do these guys always wear the same color outfits, EVERY single time when not in uniform?

A/N 2: You know the drill...Power Rangers belongs to Saban and formerly Disney as well, and T5RYCB and your new host Jonathan "The Coach" Coachman (formerly of WWE fame) belong to ESPN.

Multicolored Questions, Best of the Rest

 _(Show comes on the air and music starts playing)_

"You mean he's got a FOURTH color now? Why not just get him a rainbow pack of colors and get it overwith?" Kim screams at Jason regarding Tommy becoming the Black Ranger

 _"Coming up on the Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame..."_ Jonathan Coachman says

"The more I've thought about it over the years," Jason Scott says, "the more I honestly can't believe we didn't get in trouble for wearing our Ranger colors at all hours of the day. It was creepy and it honestly should have been a dead giveaway."

"How the public of Angel Grove, and every other Ranger town that came after them didn't pick up on the hints those high school brats gave them is beyond me," Goldar ranted. "I mean, the clues are right in front of your face. Use them. Besides, it got really old seeing dear old Kimmie in pink every day."

"To wear their Ranger colors proudly most days was admirable," Ninjor said, "but I honestly should have talked to Zordon about coming down on them harder after they got their Ninja powers. All sorts of things could have happened, and none of them good."

(Montage of Ranger moments starts playing, as does the show's theme, then the logo appears, followed by Coachman)

 _"Hello again everyone, I'm The Coach, and welcome once again to the Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame Ranger Series, a series that takes a fresh look at Power Ranger topics and controversies which have been largely popular since the show started in 1993. Our mission is not to vilify the subjects of these controversies, simply to take a look at the positive side of what they did. You will hear evidence and testimony from all characters. All you need is an open mind_ ," Coach said.

 _"In this show, we go over the rainbow in a way, and we take a look at a question that has burned hot and continues to burn hot all these years later. Why in the world do Ranger members wear the same color most days of the week, that of their Ranger designation? We're going to count down the top 5 reasons you can't blame Rangers for wearing their colors all the time, but first let's take a look at the dead giveaway that could have led to disaster for the young teenagers,"_ Coach continues.

 _(Tape rolls and the original six Ranger colors are shown; black, pink, red, green, yellow, blue in that order)_

"When we first became Rangers, we got real lucky in a way," Jason said. "The Power bonded with us in more ways than one, and that included our color designations. Red suited me perfect, it's a color that exudes leadership and demands respect."

"However, that shouldn't have given us license to wear our designated colors every hour of the day. That was a mistake," Jason finished.

 _"Indeed, when the Rangers showed up in 1993, Angel Grove was so floored by the actions of their heroes that they failed to notice one specific pattern about the Rangers themselves that could have proved disastrous,"_ Coach said.

"The thing was, Zordon gave us three specific rules when we took up the Power, and one of those was never to have your identity revealed, ever," Kimberly Hart-Oliver said. "If that happened to any of us we could have had to quit being a Ranger. While that did happen at times, most of the time it came out of necessity, in the heat of battle. I loved the color Pink before I ever became a Ranger, almost as much as I love gymnastics and these gold medals (points to her Sydney gold medals as she does so), but at one point wearing our colors got excessive and dangerous."

 _"Most notably, the one specific pattern, as Mrs. Oliver just mentioned, is that they almost always wore the same color when out in public, and certainly wore their Ranger colors before huge battles that were about to take place. And it didn't just stop there; this happened with most every team that came after them,_ " Coach said.

"Two things come to my mind where colors and Power Rangers are concerned," Ms. Appleby said. "One is how did we never figure out who they were when they were under all of our noses and two, how could they possibly be so reckless with their colors every single day? Tommy and his friends are pretty smart so surely they had to know better right?"

"All I can think to say is that we're darned fortunate that the Forever Red mission happened in space aren't we?" Andros said, laughing slightly. "I got a shiner for that mission thanks to Ashley and Cassie, but it would have been so much worse if our Red brothers had been exposed that day."

 _(The original six colors are shown again as the tape ends)_

 _"Now you see why the Rangers are questioned, in many circles, for doing something that quite frankly could have been quite dangerous. We're going to count down the top 5 reasons you can't blame the Rangers themselves for proudly flying their colors, but first, here are some reasons that didn't make the cut. We call them the Best of the Rest_ ," Coach said.

 _(Tape then rolls of Bulk and Skull, Angel Grove's two most notorious bullies)_

 _"Bulk and Skull_ ," Coach says. _"Ironically, the only people who the Rangers had to worry about revealing their identities to the public were, in fact, the two dumbest people the Rangers encountered. Otherwise, they had little to worry about."_

"Bulk and Skull, and later on my Rangers version of Bulk and Skull, Cassidy and Devin, we're not exactly...bright, let's put it that way," Tommy said.

"They always found a way to mess things up," Kimberly added from off camera.

"We, and everyone else that came after us, figured that hey if Bulk and Skull are the only ones that will come after us, and we know that they can't, let's wear the colors and do it proudly," Tanya said. "Besides, it would have looked just as suspicious if I'd have left yellow colored shirts in my closet collectiong dust."

 _(Tape rolls and shows a sign which reads: Welcome to Angel Grove, Home of the First Power Rangers)_

 _"Another best of the rest: A City's Togetherness. Though the city was a suburb of Los Angeles, the home of stars and fancy cars, this was a community that always had a bond of togetherness and people who knew one another very well. That applied to the Rangers and every team and every city that came after them,"_ Coach said.

"Angel Grove and cities that had Rangers after them embraced those guys like no other," Dimitria said. "Cities that had Rangers tended to be friendly cities that had good neighborhoods, people who knew each other and supported each other and when Rangers came, they got their arms around those guys like you wouldn't believe."

"Sure we had snobs in our town that tried to disrupt the peace but they were few and far between," Rocky said. "Every city has those. When I moved from Stone Canyon to Angel Grove and became a Ranger, it was like I didn't move at all. People greeted you with a smile, you could make friends real easy and it was just a nice place to grow up."

 _"Coming up next, we'll begin our countdown, and we'll take a look at how a city's safety on a daily basis ended up having so much more significance than any hints a Ranger could drop about his or her identity," Coach said._

"Every city that got attacked...got attacked hard," Hunter Bradley from Ninja Storm said. "There is no way that anyone could value a Ranger's identity over staying safe during a monster attack."

 _(Music plays as segment ends)_

 **Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	2. 2: Habits and Safety

A/N 1: It's the next installment of the T5RYCB Ranger Series. This time we take an overall look at all Rangers and wonder: Why do these guys always wear the same color outfits, EVERY single time when not in uniform?

A/N 2: You know the drill...Power Rangers belongs to Saban and formerly Disney as well, and T5RYCB and your new host Jonathan "The Coach" Coachman (formerly of WWE fame) belong to ESPN.

Reasons 4 and 5: Habits and Safety

 _(Show returns from commercial break)_

 _"Welcome back to our program,"_ Jonathan Coachman said. _"We've given you the background on the colorful conundrum the Rangers faced during their time and some reasons why you can't blame them for flying their colors. Now, let's begin our countdown. Here is Reason Number 5."_

 _(Tape rolls of various individuals with certain morning routines)_

 _"Habits,"_ Coach says. _"As humans, it's only natural that we have certain morning habits that we all abide by. Earth's heroes, throughout ALL of their teams, were no different."_

"How is wearing our colors proudly any different from any of the habits we go through every single day?" Lauren Shiba from the Samurai team says. "I know that I and the Samurai Rangers had certain routines we went through, day after day after day. After a while you just go on autopilot."

"There are certain patterns you acquire as you go through life," Dr. Oliver said. "Most of the viewers know that I've known Kimberly since I was 14 years old. Getting up at the butt crack of dawn was always a part of her routine. It's a part of gymnastics. I acquired it when I became a teacher. I'm not sure if it was the Grid or whatever, but the color almost became ingrained in us who we were as time went on."

"It also helped that like Jason said, we were drawn to our colors," Conner said. "Red like he said has always been a color of leadership capabilities. I always had the leadership capabilities even though I doubted it at times. Blue suits Ethan very well also; others like him have worn the color. One thing I learned about Mrs. Oliver and pinks is that they're all the same too...perky and happy but very tough when the going gets rough."

 _(Picture of morning habits is shown again as tape ends)_

 _"Did that reason make you think? We've got four more to go. Here is reason number four,"_ Coach said.

 _(Tape rolls of villains attacking Angel Grove)_

 _"A City's Safety,"_ Coach said. _"When the Power Rangers started fighting off Rita and later Lord Zedd and going forth through every team since, people were too concerned about their own safety to ask who the Rangers were."_

"They'd never had to deal with it before, and honestly when Jason and the guys first became Rangers, they wouldn't have known how to handle it either just like the rest of the normal citizens," Tommy said. "No one alive in that town had knowledge of how to deal with an intergalactic space witch attack. It got worse when I attacked Angel Grove because no one had seen a Ranger go evil."

 _"Not only were the citizens of Angel Grove and every town after them ill prepared to deal with monster attacks, especially Angel Grove, but police forces in these towns were too,"_ Coach said.

"When Rita started attacking the city in 93, I wasn't the head of the police force, but I was next in line," Lt. Stone said. "There was...absolutely NO thought that we'd need what are known as monster shelters. None at all. It wasn't until about two weeks into Rita's attacks that we even thought to have a monster shelter. Fortunately a little Italian two story restaurant went out of business just before and the place got revamped."

"There was absolutely no thought in the police force in Angel Grove or anywhere else that the Rangers identities would be revealed except in Mariner Bay where they didn't have a connection to the Grid," Ernie said. "Police forces knew they didn't have a shot against alien invaders. Their lane was keeping the people safe."

 _"However as Mr. Oliver mentioned, no situation was scarier than when a Ranger went evil, most notably the first time a Ranger went evil. When the Green Ranger attacked in 1993, and immediately afterward Angel Grove found itself not knowing who to trust. And that included local police,"_ Coach said.

"Tommy was ruthless," Jason said. "Even though police officers are human just like he was he was programmed to follow Rita's orders. He'd have killed them on the spot."

"Even when the Green Ranger was free, and batting for the right team...still a lot of people didn't trust the Green Ranger," Trent said, "and just as many didn't trust me in my Ranger days. In some ways I was worse because I had the identity crisis that Dr. O did not have. When Rita had control of Dr. O's teenage self she had him under full control."

"To this day it's a lot better now on Earth," Dimitria said. "Past Rangers have been in touch with law enforcement to drill them on what to do when a town gets attacked and when an evil Power Ranger shows up. It takes time and practice to be able to handle alien attacks but of all the planets I'd say Earth is now the best at it."

 _(Tape of villains rolls again as segment ends)_

 _"Coming up we'll continue our countdown, and take a look at what team spirit had to do with the Rangers and their habitual colorful habits,"_ Coach said.

"When Dustin and his friends really got into being Rangers, I was still batting for Lothor and fighting them. They were like, 'hey, flying our colors is something really neat, and it's one way to show our pride without being too overbearing,'" Marah Brooks said. "That's the one thing that every Ranger team in history, before them and since then, has had, team spirit and this was just one of the ways they showed it."

 _(Music plays as segment ends)_

 **Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	3. 3: Ranger Spirit, The Mentors

A/N 1: It's the next installment of the T5RYCB Ranger Series. This time we take an overall look at all Rangers and wonder: Why do these guys always wear the same color outfits, EVERY single time when not in uniform?

As far as dash master's review goes, perhaps next story in the series I'll provide that list. For now, onwards and upwards.

A/N 2: You know the drill...Power Rangers belongs to Saban and formerly Disney as well, and T5RYCB and your new host Jonathan "The Coach" Coachman (formerly of WWE fame) belong to ESPN.

Reasons 2 and 3: Ranger Spirit, The Mentors

 _(Show returns from commercial break)_

 _"We're counting down the top 5 reasons you can't blame numerous Power Ranger teams for flying their colors in and out of their tenures in uniform,"_ Coach said.

 _"Welcome back to our countdown. You've already seen some reasons that didn't make the cut, and reasons 4 and 5 why the Rangers cannot be blamed, and now we continue our countdown. Here is reason number 3,"_ Coach said.

 _(The tape rolls again as a picture of Ranger mentors over the years is shown lined up from left to right)_

 _"The Ranger Mentors,"_ Coach said. _"Any one of these mentors, from Zordon to Gosei and Tensou, from Dimitria to Mentor Ji and everyone in between could have put a stop to this habit at any time, but they knew better than to infringe too far on teenagers' lives."_

"Me interfere on what the Rangers wear on a daily basis? Come on, that's absurd," Mentor Ji said, laughing as he did so. "The majority of my Rangers, just like every Ranger team in existence, were teenagers. They had enough to deal with in their lives without me telling them what or what not to wear."

"Zordon imposed those three rules on his teams of Rangers that came through the Command Center," Alpha said, "but he also knew the Rangers had to continue to live their lives as normal. He was smart enough to enforce the rules, yet back off on certain aspects of their lives."

"Take 11 year old Justin for example," Andros said. "He had enough to worry about fighting Divatox, who might I add was the first villain to ever destroy an Earth Ranger Command Center full stop. Divatox almost destroyed him on his BIRTHDAY. Then he had his issues with his family and he had to worry about whether the shelter would close. Do you think anyone was going to care at all about what Justin wore to school every day?"

"My wife...came from a terrible family background. Her father...I would call a lower anatomy part and her mother isn't much better. Pierre's good though," Tommy said. "I and the other Rangers were her family and Zordon knew better than to infringe on that."

"Sometimes, being a Ranger and part of the family was a blessing because it got our minds off the daily grind and normal life. A break from that sometimes was in order," Jayden said. "As Rangers, I and the others appreciate that Mentor didn't stop too far over his bounds."

 _(Picture of Ranger mentors is shown again as tap ends)_

 _"Three reasons down, two more to go. Here is reason number two,"_ Coach said.

 _(Tape rolls again as picture of first Rangers jumping up yelling "Power Rangers" is shown)_

 _"Ranger team spirit,"_ Coach said. _"More often than not, what separated the Rangers from their adversaries was that they functioned as one team; where you saw one, you generally saw the rest. Wearing the colors frequently was considered, by many Ranger teams, to be an offshoot of that spirit."_

"All teams that have worn the spandex, and us in particular because we were some of the first teams, had some hard times when we wore the uniform," Rocky said. "Through it all, we vowed to stick together when times were good and when times were rough. This was a way to do that."

"I deduced early on during Rita's run in 1993 that unlike the five of us who started, Rita's generals, while very powerful and tough to beat as individuals, could be beat if forced to work as a team. They weren't together so to speak," Billy said. "Wearing our colors was habitual for us anyways in our youth, so continuing it as a show of solidarity against Rita and Zedd was no problem for us."

"Where you saw one of those guys, you generally saw all five or six of them...unless two of them were out dating. That went for pretty much every Ranger team going forward," Ernie said. "Alien invaders always tried to separate them, but the teamwork involved with being a Ranger and the close friendship that's involved always seemed to win the day."

"The first day the Black Dino Gem bonded to me, my first two thoughts were, 'well, I have to change my wardrobe somewhat to bond with the team,'" Tommy said, "and the second thought I had was, ''Zack, Adam and Kim are gonna kill me, Kim for being back in the spandex and Zack and Adam for having their colors.' But I did it anyways, to make sure I bonded with the team because I knew how tough Mesogog was going to be and that we'd need everything in our power to beat him."

"And with that team spirit, we managed to get over the hump and win," Conner finished.

 _(Picture of first Rangers jumping up yelling Power Rangers is shown again as the tape ends)_

 _"Coming up, we'll reveal our number 1 reason why you can't blame the Rangers for flying their colors...and it has to do with the Morphin Grid, something most scientists on Earth except those associated with Rangers have yet to figure out,"_ Coach said.

"The Morphin Grid...did more than give us a link to the powers which destroyed alien invaders," Cole Evans said. "When the Morphin Grid touched you, it branded you in ways that no one else could ever think about."

"The Grid reached the very soul of who we were when it touched us and it changed us as Rangers and as people forever," Karone said.

 _(Music plays as segment ends)_

 **Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	4. 4: Reason 1 The Morphin Grid

A/N 1: It's the next installment of the T5RYCB Ranger Series. This time we take an overall look at all Rangers and wonder: Why do these guys always wear the same color outfits, EVERY single time when not in uniform?

A/N 2: You know the drill...Power Rangers belongs to Saban and formerly Disney as well, and T5RYCB and your new host Jonathan "The Coach" Coachman (formerly of WWE fame) belong to ESPN.

Reason 1: The Morphin Grid

 _(Show returns from commercial break)_

 _"We're counting down the top 5 reasons you can't blame most Ranger teams for flying their colors during most of their tenure in uniform...or even after that,"_ Coach says. _"Welcome back to our program. Before we give you the number 1 reason you can't blame them for this colorful conundrum, here's a quick recap."_

 _Reason No. 5: Habits,"_ Coach said. _"The colorful habits of the Rangers were no different than the routines most people go through every single day."_

 _"Reason No. 4: A City's Safety,"_ Coach said. _"Towns which had Ranger teams, most notably Angel Grove, almost always got attacked hard and people's priorities were too focused on safety to think about who Rangers were."_

 _"Reason No. 3: The Mentors,"_ Coach said. _"Any of the Rangers' mentors at any time could have put a stop to their colorful routines, but Ranger mentors knew better than to infringe on the lives of teenagers."_

 _"Reason No. 2: Team Spirit,"_ Coach said. _"Rangers more often than not functioned as a team and traveled in packs and this was a way for them to stick together when their adversaries did not."_

 _"And now, for the moment of truth,"_ Coach said. _"Here is Reason No. 1...a place which packs a powerful punch."_

 _(Picture of the Morphin Grid from the Dino Thunder wrap up is then shown)_

 _"The Morphin Grid itself,"_ Coach said. _"The energy field which gave most teams of Rangers their powers looked like a simple boulder with a gem on top, but it was much more than that to any Ranger who was touched by it and did much more than give said Rangers their powers."_

"The Grid itself...not only gave us our powers, it branded us in a way to the point where I am not surprised how frequently we wore our color designation," Billy said. "Before I joined the first team of Rangers, I couldn't beat Bulk and Skull in a fight. The Grid not only gave me the power to fight back against the biggest and baddest opponents anyone could ever imagine, it helped me become better in combat and as a person as well."

"It's beyond anything anyone could ever imagine," Justin said. "I remember when I first morphed; it was like nothing I'd ever felt. There's a reason why police forces and politicians don't mess with us and it's because of the Grid. They tried that with Lightspeed, and Lightspeed won, but they learned that no man made powers can touch the power of the Grid. They know it's best to leave us alone."

"One protocol we all have in Washington is that when any Ranger team comes around, you leave them alone whether I like it or not," President Obama said. "Our police forces and armed forces are great, but there is something about the magical Ranger energies they possess that give them the power to combat these invaders that we don't have."

"Even if we wanted to find out who they were and even if we wanted the power of the Grid, they'd never turn it over to us."

 _"In a lot of ways, the Grid impacted the way the Rangers lived their lives when out of uniform as well,"_ Coach said.

"I don't know how much of the Grid is left in me aside from my Ninja powers and my invisibility DNA powers, but I know this: I try to raise my 10 year old daughter the same way Zordon would have wanted me to," Tommy said. "Perhaps that is the product of the Grid because I know before I met Kim and became a Ranger, I don't know how I would have raised a child."

"We weren't together before the whole Ranger thing came about although that's not the case for every team," Kira said, "but I think after I became a Ranger, one thing I became more focused on was giving back to my fans and those who supported me through all the years.

"It's the same thing Conner and I are trying to pass off to our newborn."

"The Grid touches Rangers' lives beyond anyone's comprehension, from on the battle field to the relationships they share with each other to the lives they lead after the Power," Udonna from Mystic Force said in conclusion.

 _(Picture of the Grid in physical form is shown again as the tape ends)_

 _"Well, there you have it, the top 5 reasons you can't blame the Rangers for flying their colors at all hours of the day,"_ Coach said. _"While this was a conundrum that could have proved disastrous for the multiple teams of Rangers, it's also proven fact that due to factors people can and can't see, that it makes the Ranger teams better as people and as a team."_

 _"I'm Jonathan Coachman, and until next time, thanks for watching_ ," Coach said.

 _(Music plays as show comes to a close)_

 **A/N 3: Next T5RYCB, we're going Galactic and talking about Kendrix's sacrifice in The Power of Pink.**

 **Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


End file.
